


This is our Requiem

by hitsuaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Love in the Time of Blight, M/M, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), but there is beauty in there too, it got away from me, no beta we die like men, this started as a 5+1 thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsuaya/pseuds/hitsuaya
Summary: The Chronicles about the Fifth Blight will never talk about the tenderness that still existed among the corruption.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	This is our Requiem

The first time he said it they were fighting a dragon.

Mahariel was standing away from the mages, taking slow steps to the side, so they were not presenting such a tempting target, and continuously shot the writhing beast, trying to get the vulnerable underside of its wings before it took flight again.  
Zevran was a whirlwind of blades around its legs, making a good job of pinning it in place for Sten who was thus able to to deliver devastating swings with his great blade.  
Surana was casting renovating and protecting magic on the two as fast as he could, layering them so thick the magic was almost visible around them, while Morrigan sent torrents of deadly frost magic at the beast,again and again.

The dragon was slowing down, it's wounds getting dire. It tried to fly away then, but the damage to its left wing was too dire and its pained bellows when it tried to move it were deafening. They only got louder when Zevran got lucky and his twin blades found their way deep into the flesh of its leg and dug in deep.

Mahariel saw as the dragon bend its neck, trying to get the elf and turning away from Sten, and moved automatically. He had three arrows in his hand and he let them fly, one seconds after the other, focusing on the one eye that was turned toward him.

The screech as the beast jerked it's head back made the ground tremble and Morrigan let loose a happy and bloodthirsty scream as she aimed winter at it's exposed underbelly... But Mahariel saw the dragon turn toward him, and its remaining eye was alight with fire.

He had time to pull another handful of arrows from his quiver, but then the beast moved, faster than its condition should have permitted, its maw open wide, and it's fangs glinting in the afternoon sun.  
He was able to evade to the side, and although the dragon wasn't able to get him with its crushing bite, one of the jagged horns on its jaw got into his thigh. The bone went deep tearing skin and flesh, and when the beast jerked its head back from the failed attack, its strength was great enough to pull him off his feet into the air before the horn tore out of his leg.   
He lost all his strength and hit the ground hard, first losing his breath from the impact, but then founding the strength to scream when the gaping wound made itself known with white-hot agony.

"No! You'll not get him!"

 _Zevran_ \- Mahariel's stunned mind recognized the voice even as he dazedly looked at the clouds and the sky. He tried to get up, tried to fight trough the pain but he could only turn his head to at least see his death... but it never came.

As the beast reared back to deliver the killing blow Zevran used its crouched leg to run first at it's back and then threw himself high in the air, turning and landing blade first on its head. His own weight gave incredible strength to the attack and Mahariel saw with stunned disbelief as the blades sunk to their hilts in the dragon's head.   
The beast staggered for a moment, it's neck bending in a beautiful arch before collapsing under its own dead weight as Morrigan laughed and laughed.

Zevran, who was flung of its head, didn't even look at it.

The Antivan was up and running the moment he hit the ground, his face clouded with anxiety and he was running to Mahariel, his stride still strong even after the long battle and Mahariel couldn't do anything just look on with dazed disbelief as Zevran kneeled at his side, pulling his head on to his lap.

"Amore..."

Zevran stroked his hair out of his face and his voice was the last thing Mahariel heard before Surana's healing magic washed away the pain and tinted the world green.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally started to translate this into English, editing it as we go - this is an old fanfic of mine, and it's actually finished, so that's great. I plan to post one chapter per week, please be patient with me and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
